He Knew What To Do
by Trinketesque
Summary: Something awful happens one day. However, for one in his life, Victor knew how to comfort someone who's crying. Rated T for some insinuations I've made (really nothing bad, mostly just to be safe).


AN: Bonjour tout le monde! (Hi everyone) *dusts her shoulder with a smirk* "Yeah I'm fluent in French!" Butin all seriousness I wanna say I own NOTHING not even that beautiful art at the top. Anyways, enjoy! (I really have to stop using 3 exclamation  
/marks at once... nah) Oh, I also apologize for any spelling mistakes, tell me if you find any 'cause I didn't really revise this.

•••

Something's off…"

"Hm?"

"I feel it Victor, something's not right." Yuuri was confusing him. He stretched, he got in the right zone, he had done everything as usual.

"Do you mean you're not ready?"

"No… it's just… I don't even know."

"It's probably just nerves. Relax, you'll do great. I have confidence in you. Besides, this is just a rinky dink competition, I have no doubt in my mind you'll win."

"I don't think it's nerves… it's just, something doesn't feel right."

"Well I recommend you just push through, you're next my sexy pork cutlet bowl." Victor said, he was close to his ear, positive that it drove Yuuri wild. For good measures, he kissed his neck, knowing very well that he'd shudder at the contact. Without  
/fail, he quivered and dropped his head on Victor's shoulder. It looked like his distraction worked.

"Yuuri, you're up now, I know you'll do great."

The 23 year old man got on the ice and started his performance beautifully. Yuri on Ice. He'd done it so many times, it'd be hard not to do so. Victor got sucked into a trance as usual, however it was brutally interrupted by his phone buzzing uncontrollably.

He looked down at the caller ID only to see it to be Hiroko Katsuki. Why was Yuuri's mom calling him? He ignored it and went back to watching his love's performance.

It rang twice more during the routine, yet Victor still didn't respond. He'll ask Yuuri to call her later. However, it had to be important right, for Hiroko to be calling multiple times back to back? it couldn't of been something simple?

"Yuuri! You did flawlessly!" He smiled from ear to ear.

"Really? I didn't think I did that good." He looked down at his skates.

Victor gently put his fingers under his chin and tilted his face upwards.

"My love, have I ever lied to you?"

"N-no." Even as a couple, Yuuri still blushed at the smallest of contact.

"Exactly, now let's go get your scores."

•••

Of course, Yuuri had won. It wasn't a big deal, he had just competed in a small competition in Moscow. But, a win's a win, and they celebrated.

"Dinner was amazing!" Victor said.

"It was a five star restaurant after all." Yuuri flopped onto the hotel bed. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Victor's phone started to ring again.

"It's your mother Yuuri. She's been trying to contact me all day."

"You? She usually just calls me." Yuuri turned his head slightly, arching his brow in confusion.

"I'll answer."

With that, Victor pressed the green button on his screen and lifted the phone to his ear."

"Oh Victor! Thank god you finally picked up!"

"I apologize Hiroko, we've been out all day."

"Victor… I have to tell you this, I could never break the news to Yuuri myself."

Victor visibly blanched gaining Yuuri's attention. He mouthed something along the lines of 'what's going on' but Victor just kept a wide eyed gaze on him.

"Hiroko… what happened?" At this Yuuri's face became very worried. His eyes widened and he tried to get closer to hear the conversation but Victor kept a steady hand on his shoulder, keeping him at arm's length.

There were audible sniffles in the microphone "Minoko… she-she…"

"Hiroko, breath, tell me what happened." Victor tried to stay strong, tried to keep his voice steady for Yuuri and his mother.

He looked down at the aforementioned man. He was sat on the bed, right in front of him. His brows furrowed and his hands on Victor's waste, his own was remaining on Yuuri's shoulder.

Victor just wanted the desperate look on his face to go away. He wanted the worry lines on his forehead to disappear with a kiss. But, he knew very well, those lines wouldn't disappear tonight, and if they did, they'd be replaced with tear stains.

"Minoko… she was driving…" there was a ruffle of fabric indicating she was rubbing at her probably tearful eyes "some drunk man hit her car…"

Victor's eyes widened even more than before, in any other situation it'd be comical. He closes them immediately trying to keep back tears that were on the verge of spilling.

"Victor, she died on impact… her neck was- her neck was…"

He sobbed loudly, yet still managed to keep in tears. Yuuri stood and hugged him immediately, almost on reflex. He was oblivious.

"Victor, you have to tell him. I could barely tell him when his dog died… never mind this…"

"Hiroko…" his voice was heavy with unease. He wasn't good at this stuff.

"Victor he loves you, and you love him. He'll probably take it better from you anyways."

"I understand…"

"You and Yuuri can call and come over whenever… we still haven't made any plans for the… for the…"

"I get it Hiroko, I'll call you soon…" with that Victor hung up and threw his phone on the bed.

He instantly hugged Yuuri as closely to him as he could.

Y-you have to tell him Victor… he has to find out. Be strong, for Yuuri.

Yuuri pulled back from the hug slightly, pulling his hands away from Victor's waist, cupping his cheeks instead. He was always so gentle, always. Victor instinctively leaned his head into his palms.

He slipped and let a few tears fall from his eyes. Yuuri simply whipped them away with his thumbs, the gesture, soothing.

He leaned close to his ear and whispered; "Victor, tell me, what's going on?"

Victor looked straight into his eyes, the worry lines only made greater by Victor's tears. He had to tell him, he had to tell him now.

"Yuuri…" Victor lifted his arms off of Yuuri's waist, where they had fallen. He took both of the man's hands, who were previously caressing his face, in his.

"Victor…" somehow Yuuri looked more and more worried if physically possible.

"Minoko… she- um, Minoko passed away…"

Instantly, Yuuri's legs buckled under him. Thankfully, Victor caught him before he fell. The two sank to the floor.

Yuuri was now grasping onto Victor's Shirt with white knuckles. Tears threatening to spill.

Victor's hands were holding the boy's shaking shoulders, rubbing his thumbs in a soothing circular motion.

"Wh-what… what? What!?"

"Yuuri, Minoko was-" he choked on a sob, trying to keep his strong demeanour "hit in her car by- by a drunk driver."

That's when Yuuri snapped. And man, did he snap hard. At those words he shoved his head into the crook of Victor's neck, moving his hands to his back were he clawed at whatever fabric he could hold onto. Victor felt his shirt dampening immediately.

Victor was never good at comforting people, especially not when they were crying. His tactics usually involved never getting to that point in the first place.

But this, this was different.

His Yuuri was in so much pain to the point he was clawing at his back. His Yuuri just found out about the death of his best friend. And finally, his Yuuri needed him. He didn't just want his comfort, he didn't wish to be consoled, he needed his love to  
/be there for him.

And Victor, well Victor knew exactly what to do.

Instantly, he wrapped his arms around him, holding his head in place with one firm hand. He then started to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

Instead of the classic "It'll be okay" or "She's in a better place" he opts for something he knows will comfort him.

Yuuri worried too much about inconveniencing others. He's always worries that whatever he's doing is annoying or holding the other up.

"Yuuri," as expected, he tries to pull away thinking he's bothering him. However, Victor just held him even closer to his chest, letting the younger sob into him "no, no. It's okay, let it all out. Yuuri I'm here for you."

"V-v-vict-" another loud sob silenced his attempt at speech.

"Shh, shh my love." Victor had a hard time keeping in his own tears. Losing Minoko is horrible, but seeing Yuuri in this state could be just as bad.

Victor had definitely seen the younger crying many times before. It wasn't out of the ordinary. However, Yuuri had never been this torn apart, and it made sense why. Minoko was his best friend for the longest time. That doesn't make the pain of seeing  
/him in this state any lesser through.

A couple tears slid down his cheek as he remained comforting his love. He needed to be strong, if he were to cry, he would still be comforting Yuuri at the same time.

•••

After hours of sitting on the hotel room floor, Yuuri's sobs eventually tuned to singular tears rolling down his cheeks.

Now, Victor sat with his legs crossed, leaning over Yuuri who was gently placed in his lap. He held his love up with one arm, cradling him to his chest. The other hand whipped away stray tears that rolled down his cheek every so often and played in his  
/slightly longer hair.

Yuuri's eyes remained open. He looked absentmindedly at Victor's face. The eyes that used to hold so much joy, or even too much sadness, were now numb. The shimmer that used to shine so strongly, sometimes from tears, vanished leaving behind a dull expression.

"Yuuri…" the boy moved his eyes slightly to look directly into Victor's eyes "Yuuri, do you want to go to bed?"

He nodded slightly, so minute Victor would've missed it had he not been paying so close attention.

Victor slipped his left hand under his love's knees picking him up bridal style. He then gently laid him against the headboard. Yuuri then curled his knees up to his chest holding them close. He looked like a frail child.

"Love, do you want to take a bath? I know you usually take one before bed."

Victor's voice rang with worry, he lifted his hand and gently caressed Yuuri's cheek.

Another small nod. However, this time Yuuri stood on his own. He didn't last long before he fell into Victor's side looking for support and a guide.

Victor wrapped an arm around him and grabbed Yuuri's hand in the other leading him to the bathroom. There he started to fill the bath.

He looked over to where he sat Yuuri on the toilet, the other only looked at the palm of his hands.

It was a silent agreement when Victor helped Yuuri rid himself of his clothes. Again, he guided the boy into the bathtub.

Eventually, Yuuri was fully submerged into the water, Victor filled his palm with shampoo and started to gently run his fingers through Yuuri's hair, gently massaging his scalp.

Even in his state, Yuuri managed to sigh at the touch, relaxing into Victor's hands per usual.

Of course, this wasn't the first time Victor had seen Yuuri naked, nor had it been the first time had he taken a bath with Victor there. However, this was the first time it wasn't remotely sexual. This was all about Yuuri, all about making him feel better.

Eventually, Victor rinsed the soap suds from his hair by clasping water into his hands and bringing it up to his head. He then moved onto Yuuri's body, he soaped up a washcloth and ran it smoothly across his skin. He kneaded his muscles, knowing all of  
/Yuuri's sweet spots from memory.

When everything was done, Victor pulled Yuuri out of the tub with both hands. He then grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around him.

After drying Yuuri off, Victor dressed them both into more comfortable clothing. They then went to bed.

Yuuri cuddled into Victor's side, dropping his arm across his waist. Victor turned to him and wrapped his arms around his love, threading his fingers through Yuuri's hair, which, as always, made him sigh.

"Victor…" Yuuri hadn't talked in hours, it took him off guard at first.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Did she suffer? Like, was she alone, bleeding out in her car?"

Victor's eyes widened, he didn't expect this, even though he really should've.

"I don't think she did Yuuri…" his love let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "your mother told me she died on impact, I believe she snapped her neck."

He looked into Yuuri's eyes, they glimmered with tears.

He knew Yuuri. He knew what made him relax, he knew what annoyed him, what aroused him, what angered him, what made him sad. He even knew he hated labels and didn't want to be called "boyfriends". And he knew for sure that, for once tonight, the tears  
/in his eyes were of slight joy.

"I guess there is some good in the bad."

"I guess…"

He knew these next few weeks, months, maybe even years are gonna be tough for them, especially Yuuri.

"Goodnight Yuuri, get some rest. We'll call your family in the morning."

"Yeah, goodnight Victor."

He knew, that he'd have to be there for his love, maybe even for the entire family. And he didn't mind in the slightest.

"Thank you Victor."

"Don't thank me Yuuri, I did what I needed to do, what I wanted to do. All for you."

He knew Yuuri's eyes began to tear up, as a distraction he kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, his salty eyelids, his nose, and finally put all the love he could muster into Yuuri's lips.

"I love you…"

"I love you more."

He knew what to do, for once in his life, he knew what to do when someone was crying.

•••

AN: hey guys! Hope y'all enjoyed, I had a lot of fun writing this and it's based off of the fan art you can view on Wattpad (there my name is just Trinket). Ipersonally did not create it and if anyone knows who did then tell them I think they're

great! (Seriously it makes me feel bad about my mediocre... everything... I don't have self esteem issues) anyways that's it for today folks, be loud, be proud, be you!

Arvoir, aardvarks!


End file.
